User talk:Hat Pop/5
Welcome to my talk page! Click here to see my old one! hi hi --Gamgee 17:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Igloo of the Month I have reason to believe that Igloo of the month is rigged. Why do I think that? BECAUSE: Gamgee's igloo was winning, so Seahorseruler changed the rules to say "Your igloo must have furniture". That made Gamgee feel all bad, and I want action to be taken that Gamgee won the contest (which he did) See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Sysop Did staff disable the ability to promote people to a sysop? If so why did they? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) uhh Wompus just HATES me... of course he wants me in trouble... I had the rule before gamgee entered.. Read the history. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Also The reason i have that rule is because many non member penguins would enter and all have the same igloo, it would be unfair to the other non members if a non member won, because they have the same igloo. Plus, members worked Very hard on decorating their igloos, and Non members did nothing. Blank igloos should not be allowed to enter. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Un-CP advertising Before I start on this, I would just like to clarify. I have nothing against the fanon. Okay, after conversation with Leekduck, he has presented numerous reasons as to why advertising the Un Club Penguin Wiki would have it's benefits. He stated that vandals coming to CPW for a laugh would be redirected to the Un-CP and have a prosperous editing time over there since the humour would match their personalities. They have also stated that they will advertise us if we advertise them. I don't know where I stand in this, but I guess it couldn't do any harm to advertise their Wiki, since they need editors. They have been co-operative with us in the past when we previously advertised them. Have a think on it, Wompus78 Beat it music video Did you see it yet? if not its' on my user page. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 00:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Hi Hat Pop! You have no idea who i am but i no u! But i want 2 tell u i saw u on the What's New Blog comments for the Gary Inventions! and I wanted to say Hi! User:Boston U 2!! O_O Hat! I was reading the whats new blog, and the first comment on the reveiwed by you post was your comment! And happy77 replied to your comment!! Check!!! http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2009/07/reviewed-by-you-6.php I was like O_O! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Did I not Just Say that!!!! WoW Boston U 2 was here! 02:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I added this story to the Buzz! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) What's New blog!!!! O..M...G!!!! 'I can't believe it!!!!' Your comment in the what's new blog about Gary's inventions is THE FIRST POST, AND HAPPY77 '''REPLIED TO IT!!!!' WOW!!!!! I'm amazed! All of my comments didn't make it... well, congrants! (sorry, that's all I could think of... =P) --Hal Homsar Solo The Proud Anselmo! 02:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) RFA Can i be a rollback, coz i have 10 for votes 0 neutral and 0 against Please reply [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 10:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) New idea Hey there Hat Pop. Earlier today, I thought of an idea that could improve some of the articles on the wiki. I was wondering if we could make infoboxes for the games in Club Penguin history (i.e Experimental Penguins, Penguin Chat 3, Club Penguin and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force). I could easily organise this, as I have straight links to game infoboxes on my other wiki, so all I need is your approval and if you could tell some of the other sysops, I could have this done in a jiffy. I've got everything planned so all I need is an approval. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well... You're not my friend? According to TB, you said: "I'm tired of Sharkbate and Gsnap. They bug me too much. They'll make me quit if they don't stop." That made Gsnap, especially because you were his first friend, sad. It made me sad too. You were the first one to invite me on Club Penguin, now you hate me? This just makes me, depressed. You also barely talk to either of us anymore. Turtle probably told you something or maybe he didn't. Maybe we're too suck-ish. Maybe, I quit too much so your sick of it. Maybe I just screw everything up. If your going to hate anyone, hate me, not Gsnap. He doesn't want to be hated and he doesn't deserve it, but I deserve it. Please respond to this, so I know whether or not this is true. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 14:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) =3 Times= i was just looking at the whats new blog on cp and u got posted again that like 3 times youve been posted, lucky, well ii guess you just know the way to respond to CP --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 15:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Explaination First thing first, TB is TommyBommy. Yes, TommyBommy. He messaged me on some wiki (I don't remember the name, I'm sorry) saying you said you hated Gsnap and I. So far, I can't get a hold of Gsnap. There is no answer at his house. If what TB said was true, just tell me. I must know the truth and only the truth, and Gsnap must too. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Gknee Is Gknee ur twin sister? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 02:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Party Wanna help me and ice plan a cpw get together party? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 21:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Hi, I was wondering if I (or someone) could fix the Mwa Mwa article? It's just - it needs a neutral point of view. In a really severe way... Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Hi, I was wondering if I (or someone) could fix the Mwa Mwa article? It's just - it needs a neutral point of view. In a really severe way... Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, my computer froze and I didn't mean to spam... And I saw it was protected but could someone fix that? It's actaully insulting. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Hat Pop. Don't worry, I already restored my old powers back. Thanks anyway! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Tawny's Tutorial First, let me explain. Explore your art program carefully before asking questions. There are basics: Pen, pencil, layer, crop, magic wand, eraser, and paint bucket. Not only do you have to be knowledgeable about your tools, you have to also be aware of effects, shading, lighting, and such important details. Let me run through them in the simplest way possible: Lighting and shading: No matter what you do, what you draw, the tools you use, computer or no, shading and lighting is the key to your success. Lighting is a deliberate effect caused by the lights around the object. Where there are lights, the object illuminated by the light will become a lighter shade of it's natural color. Shading are various shadows the light cannot reach. To color in lighting or shading, simply select a darker or light color of the original color, depending on which effect you want, and skim over the places you want the light to b shining at the object. Proportion: Proportion is an important factor. Sometimes, when you draw, you don't realize if you've drawn the item or parts the exact position you want until you take a look from afar. Always keep in mind of what you're doing. Observe the thing you want to draw in your mind, how it would stand, what angle should it be at. To be exact, a proportion is the relation between apart and a whole. Think about the picture of Vitruvian Man drawn by Leonardo Da Vinci. That is the exact example of proportion. Line art: When you begin an artwork, you don't jump to the final sketch at once. Line art is a bunch of straight and curved lines formed on a paper, and, in this case, acts as a starter sketch for the final draft. When sketching, it is recommended to use a thin pencil and skim it over the paper for a desirable shape. Final drafts does not always have to match up with the line art. Unlock Items! Hi Hat I Had Unlocked Some Items Cause I Bot 2 Penguins And One Puffle One Penguin Is Rockhopper And The Other Is Aunt Artic And The Puffle Is Yellow, Isn't That Great! Respond Me At My Talk! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 19:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Why I created NeomianCP I created NeomianCP because SBR09 was calling candles Ben, so I created this "Neomian" account to see if people would call me Ben. Russian One started to call me Ben. And I revealed myself to be Ced1214, and that was just a test to see if people would call new users Ben--Ced1214 Talk 19:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Can you please open up admin requests? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 15:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Not nice talk behind our back :(